The described subject matter relates generally to powder metallurgy, and more specifically to additive manufacturing employing metal powders.
Current approaches for additive manufacturing (AM) processes employing metal powders (Cold Spray, DMLS, etc.) use the powder either as received or degassed (typically under vacuum or inert gas) or passivated (usually by surface oxidation). In these cases, the best mechanical properties which can be obtained are those of the base material, presuming that all surface contamination, adsorbed moisture and hydroxides have been successfully removed or play a negligible effect to these properties. Processes to remove surface moisture and hydroxides from metal powders have been already disclosed. The desire to produce parts from metal powders by AM processes having enhanced mechanical properties, at least equal or better than those of the baseline powder, still remains.